


Tales of the Unknown

by diamond_sunstorm



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: ESO Sets, Flash Fic, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_sunstorm/pseuds/diamond_sunstorm
Summary: Flash Fic about ESO Set boni. Not always highly valuable for the game, but highly valuable for imagination.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Gryphon's Ferocity

With a wildness reflecting that of Eton Nir‘s winged protectors, a young elven warrior strikes at his foe who dared to challenge him in his own territory. With new determination, the warrior leaps again, sheer will carrying him at new speeds. His enemy falls as he is hit by a critical strike, the sword piercing through the armor like gryphon claws. The elven warrior picks up his weapon, leaving his foe at the mercy of the unruled nature of Summerset. Above him, a gryphon is soaring in the sky, its cry echoing the ferocity of the young warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After dealing direct damage, you gain Minor Force and Minor Expedition for 3 seconds, increasing your Critical Damage done by 10% and increasing your Movement Speed by 10%.


	2. Skooma Smuggler

With three guards following her, the Khajiit knows she only has one last chance to escape. She cannot afford being caught, lest she lose her most important freight. Hiding behind stacked crates, she pulls out a small flask from a pocket inside her jacket. One last look on the small crate in her paws, she downs the entire potion. And runs. She runs as the guards scream at her to stop. But she does not stop. She runs faster than her persecutors, who lose sight of her as she turns around the corner, through a secret entrance to the sewers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you drink a potion, you gain Major Expedition for 30 seconds, increasing your Movement Speed by 30%.


	3. Sword Dancer

A Redguard bard charges into battle, alongside his companions, facing the enemies waiting in the old ruins they are exploring. The weapons of his companions crush the skeletons haunting this place with brute force, but he wields two swords, striking down enemy after enemy with mind-blowing gracefulness, as if he were a dancer performing a choreography. Even the arrows aimed at him miss their target, the bard dodging to the side, the arrow hitting the shield of his companion with a dull sound. The archer cannot draw another arrow before being struck down by the blades of the Sword Dancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adds 450 Weapon Damage to your Dual Wield abilities.


	4. Nocturnal's Favor

The Breton thief crawls through the narrow tunnel of the city’s sewer system leading to the outside. With one last pull of strength, he reaches the end and awkwardly drops 2m to the floor. He scrambles to collect all his stolen goods back into his pockets. Luck not being with him, a guard orders him to stop as he is caught in the act. He looks in the night sky, as dark and mysterious as his patron, and dodges the sword of the guardsman. Regaining his strength from the Lady of Shadows, he runs away, the shadows quickly taking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever you successfully Dodge, heal yourself for 4000.


End file.
